Honor Society
by Blahblah101111
Summary: When I, Claire Lyons, transferred to BOCD High, I expected high school drama. Instead, I got a life threatening mission to save the world.  Horrible summary, half-decent story  AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys…so, I haven't written any stories or updates in a while…I don't know why really, I guess I just lost all my writing inspiration for like a year…however, I was sitting playing the viola today when I came up with an idea for a story I kind of feel like writing…so, here's a bit of an intro, and if 2 or more people review and tell me they like the concept, I'll keep going with it **

My eyes fluttered open as I quickly scanned the scene around me. My head rested on a cold, marble floor, and there were no windows on the sleek, steel walls. I approximated the room to be a perfect box shape, about ten feet by ten feet each side, and there were no visible doors. I tried to move to search the room, but my hands and feet were bound by metal cuffs, so I was essentially immobile. My neck was still moveable, however, and looking down at my body I realized that I had no injuries of any sort.

It was just as I began to remember how I got there that two figures entered the room.

[FLASHBACK]

I heard my alarm clock buzz at 6:00 AM and, still half-asleep, I managed to pull myself out of my pastel blue queen-sized bed and onto the carpeted floor. Looking in the mirror, I examined my disheveled face. My light blonde hair was literally all over the place, and my bangs were sticking up in all directions. Thankfully, my face was still clear and smooth as usual, so I wouldn't have to wear makeup today. That was great news, since I absolutely despise wearing makeup. It just feels so heavy and unnatural on my skin.

A quick brushing of my hair made it smooth and slightly wavy. Not my hairstyle of choice, but it was good enough to wear to school. At least, I hoped it was.

See, today was not like any other normal day. Today was my very first day of transferring to BOCD High after moving from Florida to New York because of my dad's job transfer. Of course, I tried as hard as I could to put up a fight before we moved, since I had made so many friends and gotten so used to the town in my sixteen years of living there. However, my father simply insisted that we move to New York, as he had just gotten an amazing job offer from some Mr. Block, forcing us to move from sunny beaches and palm trees to murky weather and big cities. To make matters even worse, my dad's job transfer was in the middle of the school year, forcing me to enter a brand new school smack in the middle of junior year.

I threw on my uniform (yes, BOCD just _had _to make us wear uniforms) before quickly logging onto my mac computer, I checked the various emails from my friends back at Florida. Most of them were wishing me luck on my first day and said that they missed me and all that. One email caught my eye, however.

_Clairebear,_

_Need a ride to school on your first day? I'll pick you up at 7._

_-Derrick_

Oh, yes. I forgot to mention Derrick Harrington, my new next door neighbor.

The day my family moved in, the Harringtons invited us over for dinner. The parents seemed like the usual rich, slightly stuck up married couple that didn't really care about their neighbors, or anyone else, for that matter, so I opted not to attend. I planned to simply spend the night sulking in my room, video chatting with the girls from Florida that I missed so much. That was, however, until I had seen their son, Derrick.

His hair was dirty blonde and slightly shaggy, long enough for him to do the annoying hair-flip thing, but not so long that it looked as if he needed a major haircut. He was extremely tall, probably somewhere around six feet, and his body was extremely toned and perfect.

It was easy to say that simply looking at him changed my mind.

We spent the entire night talking while our parents ate, and he was just about as nice and funny as he was hot. Even my little brother Todd, who's about thirteen years old and extremely annoying, loved talking with him.

It was no surprise that my heart skipped a few beats when I read that email. Especially using the pet name he'd given me that night we'd had dinner.

Logging off my computer, I saw that it was already 6:55 and that Derrick was bound to be at the door any second. I grabbed my purse, backpack and cellphone and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen, where I snatched a granola bar off the counter as I ran out the door. Derrick was already waiting out front, driving a red Mercedes-Benz and drinking Snapple out of a glass bottle. He was wearing the male school uniform, which looked amazing on him. I hopped in the passenger seat of his car as he began to speak and drive to the school.

"Okay, so there are a few things you should probably know before you get to BOCD," Derrick started, "the first being the basic school rules."

"I already read them in the school pamphlet thingie," I told him, remembering the huge packet of information about the school I'd received the week before. BOCD was a fancy private school, so they felt the need to keep the students completely informed on everything about the school, from layout to rules to teachers and even the extremely obscure extracurriculars (such as the blue M&M club, which I was actually considering joining for kicks).

"Oh, no. These aren't rules you'll find in your information packet," replied Derrick with a smirk on his face, "these are the unwritten, world-renowned rules of the student body of BOCD."

"I feel honored to be receiving this information," I responded as he took a sip of his Snapple.

"Oh, you should. Being the new kid, especially in a school like this, can really do some damage to you," said Derrick, being completely serious, "So here's rule number one. Always walk on the right side of the hallways. They're like highways, where if you have to get to the class on your left, make a U-turn. Most of the kids in the school are so used to this hallway system that if anyone goes in the wrong direction, they'll immediately get flattened."

"The hallway's a highway. Got it," I said, imagining myself getting run over by large male jocks while trying to cross the hallway.

"Rule number two," Derrick continued, "Never eat the school pizza. All the other food is fine, but there's just something about the pizza that is just disgusting. One bite, and you'll be so sick you'll be out of school for the rest of the day. Of course, the good side to this is that if you have a test after lunch, the pizza is your ticket to an extra day of studying."

"Don't eat the pizza unless in the most dire of circumstances. Understood," I said, trying to remember which classes I had after lunch.

"And finally, rule number three," Derrick said as we pulled into the school parking lot, "Obey the social order."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, picturing almost every cheesy high school movie ever created in my head.

"Well, the main thing about that is that you should never, under any circumstances or motive, cross the Pretty Committee."

I literally laughed out loud.

"The _Pretty Committee_?" I scoffed, "that sounds like something a middle school clique would call themselves to try and sound cool."

"Well, it started out that way," stated Derrick, "the four of them, Massie, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan, had been best friends in middle school and made up the name. When they came to BOCD, they never really came up with a new one."

"So, wait. What makes them so important, though?"

"In all honesty, nobody really knows. They just seemed to rule the school ever since they first arrived. I'm friends with them, and really, they aren't all that special. But their leader, Massie Block, just gives off this all-knowing sort of vibe…it's as if she knows any bad thought that crosses your mind, and she punishes you for it," said Derrick, his face looking slightly confused and afraid at the same time, "the four of them know everything about everyone, and they spread rumors faster than wildfire. They can be nice at times, but…"

Derrick's sentence trailed off as he stopped the car, parking it close to the front of the school.

"Just don't cross them, Claire, okay?" asked Derrick, staring at me with his chocolate-brown eyes.

I swear I almost melted from his gaze.

"Okay," I barely managed to stutter as we broke our stare and hopped out of the car.

Looking around, I saw a sea of preppy rich kids as they dashed into the large brick building they called BOCD High. Strangely enough, I'd seemed to already draw attention to myself by merely arriving with Derrick. Boys stared at me quizzically, and girls had jealousy evident in their eyes. Apparently he was a bit of a stud here.

"So, I've got to go meet up with some of my friends, so I guess I'll see you later," said Derrick as he headed up to the school.

Okay, he was serious about the whole social chain thing. Apparently it wouldn't be cool to hang out with the awkward new kid. I looked into the car to make sure I hadn't left anything, when I saw his phone sitting next to the Snapple he was drinking. Grabbing both, I closed the car door and ran towards Derrick.

"Hey, Derrick! Wait! You forgot your AAAHH!"

Halfway through my sentence I tripped on a rock in the asphalt and went flying. I heard the sound of glass shattering, and I felt sharp pains shooting through my right arm. Now on the ground, I looked down to see that my right arm had landed on several shards of broken Snapple bottle, and Derrick was off in the distance, not having heard my call for him. Leaning on my surely-injured arm, I slowly began to stand, worried that my arm might be bleeding and disgusting. I flipped over to look at my forearm.

Nothing,

Not even a scratch.

I looked back at the ground to see that the broken glass had not impaled my arm, but that my arm had actually further crushed the glass into dust.

What?

Firmly clutching Derrick's phone in my left hand, I bent down to examine the demolished glass. Yeah, it was dust all right, simply miniscule bits and pieces. I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, and I triple check my right arm. I was perfectly fine.

Still dazed, I suddenly realized the parking lot was completely empty. The bell then rang for first period to begin, and I realized I was late. Great, I was late on the very first day of school. How wonderful.

I concluded that nobody had seen the incident, as there was not a single person left in the parking lot, and the only person in sight was a small, skinny, dark-haired girl sitting against a tree far out on the grounds of the school. I put what had happened out of my head and dashed into the school, remembering that I had art first period with Ms. Kevins. Having already practically memorized the school layout due to paranoia, I made it to the classroom in what I assumed to be record time. I slipped Derrick's phone into my left pocket, reminding myself to give it back to him later.

With a stroke of amazing luck, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and everyone was sitting outside the door. Among these students were four that I immediately knew, even though I'd never seen them in my life.

A tan, chestnut haired girl sat surrounded by three other girls. The girl in the middle was talking as if she were the most important speaker in the world, and the other three girls looked as if they were about to fall on their knees and start bowing down to her. The speaker then stopped speaking and looked up, catching my eye and basically staring me down. She then proceeded to walk straight towards me, never breaking eye contact. I began to wonder if this was Massie Block, the leader of the Pretty Committee that Derrick had told me about.

"In case you're wondering, yes, I am Massie Block and yes, we are the Pretty Committee. I presume Derrick told you about us this morning?" said the girl, now about a foot away from me, still staring into my eyes.

Whoa, Derrick was right. It's as if this girl can read minds.

Massie towered over my 5"5' frame by about five inches, but the three-inch stilettos she was wearing with her uniform (how she got away with that without breaking the dress code is completely beyond me) probably had something to do with her immense height. I assumed the three girls behind her were Dylan, Kristen and Alicia, but I couldn't tell which on was which.

"Oh, and this is my Pretty Committee, by the way. The redhead is Dylan, the blonde is Kristen and the brunette is Alicia, if you needed help with identification."

Okay, now her mind-reading was just borderline creepy.

Dylan looked like a total girl, but behind the thick mask of makeup, her face showed a bit of insecurity. Kristen looked toned and tan, and her lean figure led me to believe that she played a lot of sports. Alicia had a smirk on her Latina face, and she was so skinny she looked fragile, except for a massive pair of breasts emerging from her chest.

I suddenly saw everyone's heads flip in one direction, down the hall. It was the principal, clad in a simple business suit with a red and black striped tie and slicked back gray hair.

"All students in Ms. Kevins's period one art class are to spend the period in the library, as she is absent today and has not sent for a substitute," yelled the principal down the hall.

Glancing at the class, I saw them all begin to talk and cheer animatedly as they headed to the left and down the hall. I followed them, knowing it was the way to the library, when suddenly a pale hand reached out and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, surprised by the girl's touch on my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," replied a medium-pitched female voice, "You're Claire Lyons, the new kid, right?"

I turned around to see the girl I had seen that morning leaning against the tree. She was very medium-sized, about my height and not too skinny. Her hair was dyed black and her eyes were a piercing dark green.

Wait one second, if she was so far off on the school grounds before, how did she possibly get here so fast? Maybe more time had passed than I thought. Or she was some sort of exceptionally good track runner. But she didn't have messy hair or look exhaused at all...

"Yeah, that's me. Hi...and what's your name?" I decided to respond, still wondering about her getting to the school on time.

"The name's Layne Abeley," she introduced, sticking out a hand, which I shook, "Principal Bentley assigned me to be your student guide for your first couple of days, just to help you get accustomed to your class schedule and the school and everything."

That's funny. I didn't remember anything in the pamphlets telling me about a student guide.

"Are you sure? Or is this just some sort of prank?" I replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, no, don't worry. The principal never tells anyone anything. The mere fact that he came to tell us to go to the library is a miracle in itself, actually. So, do you want to go on a short tour now, since we have a free period?"

"But aren't we supposed to be in the library?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. I have the principal's permission to do this."

I let Layne guide me back down the hall and through a few wings. She showed me where the core subject hallways were, the quickest routes across the school and even a few hallways so out of the way I would've never thought they existed. All the while, we talked and I found that she was a pretty awesome girl. She had an extremely sarcastic sense of humor that I appreciated. She also had a fondness for health food, and she even had phases where she'd eat almost nothing but certain snacks. This week was Luna Bars.

Layne suddenly stopped at the end of an abandoned hallway with a dead end, finishing off her Luna Bar.

"Hey, Layne, why'd we stop here?" I asked. The hall had only a single classroom to the right, and the rest was slightly dilapitated brick and old posters advertising clubs. An individual water fountain sat in the back wall, at the end of the hall, and on it hung a sign reading "Out of Order".

"I'm so sorry to do this to you, Claire, but you'll thank me soon enough," she responded, pulling something out of her back pocket as she threw on a gas mask she took out of her backpack.

"Wait, Layne, what are you-" I began before I saw her activate a capsule of sleeping gas. Then everything went black.

[END FLASHBACK]

I watched as the two dark figures entered the small room, and I immediately recognized them both.

"Layne? Principal Bentley? What's going on here?" I asked as I slowly regained consciousness.

Neither of them answered me.

"What have you done to me?" I then asked, enraged. They had put me under using sleeping gas, the cuffed me and thrown me in some small room like I was a crazy person or something. I was confused, agitated and most of all, scared out of my wits. I began to struggle against the cuffs that bound me, kicking and screaming

"Claire, please, you need to calm down!" yelled Layne.

"Why should I? You kidnapped me and trapped me for no reason at all! And what is Principal Bentley doing with you?" I yelled at her as I continued to struggle.

"Well maybe if you stopped struggling, we'd be able to explain it to you!" replied Layne is just as loud a tone.

I went limp and silent, desperate for an answer as to what was going on.

"Thank you, Claire," Principal Bentley began, "now, first thing's first, are you aware of your gift?"

"Wait, what? A gift?" I asked, even more confused than before. Was he talking about some sort of present? Does he mean gift like as in something special about me?

"I already told you, Viktor, she doesn't know a thing, I can tell," said Layne.

Wait, why did she just call him Viktor?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, my questions still unanswered.

"Look, to put this in as simple a way as I can," said Principal Bentley, bending down to my crumpled figure on the floor, "you, Claire Lyons, were blessed with superpowers, and we're here to teach you how to use them."

**AN: So, what do you guys think? I personally have a lot of ideas as to where this story might go, so again, if two or more people want this to keep going and tell me they want more, I'll keep writing **

**Xoxo,**

**Baysil**

**PS: Those of you who've already read this chapter or others, I changed Harrison's name to Viktor due to some future problems that might occur if I keep his name as Harrison :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoa…I actually got my 2 positive reviews yesterday, so I guess this is gonna keep going :D**

**Disclaimed- All characters (not necessarily their personalities, but the concept) belong to Lisi Harrison, not me :P**

**PS- to a reviewer, Child of the Masquerade, I don't write for reviews alone. In fact, I already have a few chapters of this written. I just had to decide whether or not to post it on . If nobody wanted it up here, then I would've kept writing, I just wouldn't have posted it :)**

**PPS- Harrison's name has been changed to Viktor, due to some unforseen name confusions in later chapters**

I lay still and I simply stared at Principal Bentley.

"I have WHAT?" I asked, sure that this was all a dream. Unreal. A joke or some kind of initiation to the school.

Layne stepped forward and whispered, "He's not lying, Claire. You may not know it, but I saw it myself this morning."

Was she talking about what happened with the Snapple bottle? But she was so far away…

"But wait, what exactly can I do?" I asked, trying to think of any moment other than this morning where I'd done anything special. Nothing came to mind.

"Claire, we have reason to believe that you are indestructible," said Principal Bentley, quite matter-of-factly, "that is, your skin is just about the same consistency or even stronger than diamonds."

Once again, I just stared at him.

No, he couldn't possibly be right. I've been hurt before. I've fallen down and bruised myself countless times, I've bled after getting paper cuts and normal scratches, so why does he think I'm invincible?

"That can't be right, Principal Bentley, I've been hurt before," I said, trying to shake off his comment about my superpower.

"Claire, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that, but we will have to explain later. As for now, we should probably get out of this room. It's usually used for interrogations, but I was worried that if you knew how to use your gift, you'd be able to escape any normal room in an instant," stated Principal Bentley as he undid my shackles, "Oh, and call me Viktor."

Freed from the metal cuffs I stood up and looked around. Layne, Principal Bentley (I guess I should say Viktor now) and I were the only ones in the tiny room, but I still didn't see any doors.

"Umm…Layne, Principa- I mean, Viktor," I asked, "how do we leave the room if there aren't any doors? In fact, how did we get in here in the first place?

"Just grab my arm and hold on tight," said Layne as she gripped Harrison's arm and closed her eyes, her face tight with focus. I grasped her forearm tightly, wondering what was going on.

There was a bright flash and a gust of wing, and the next thing I knew, the three of us were in one of BOCD's classrooms.

"Whoa, Layne, how did you-"

"Teleportation," she quickly interrupted, "It's my gift. I can teleport my self and anyone touching me anywhere."

That explained how she'd seen me in the parking lot. She must've seen the incident, then teleported to the tree in the distance. Then, to get to class, she must've teleported again into the school. This girl must be an expert.

"Wait, how long have you been able to teleport?" I asked, wondering if these powers were new to her, too.

"I'd say about four to five years. I think I first accidentally teleported from my room to the kitchen when I was eleven or twelve, I don't really remember."

"So why haven't I known anything about my powers until today?" I wondered aloud, hoping for Viktor's answer he'd promised me before.

"Claire, there's no time to talk now, since school is still in session, so I'm going to give you a quick rundown of what's just happened and what you're a part of," said Viktor, sounding slightly in a rush.

Wow, I was getting a lot of rule rundowns today.

"Firstly, Claire, do not tell anyone about what has happened or what you are. You may only speak to either me or Layne about your newfound gift or Layne's, do you understand?

I nodded my head.

"Secondly, if anyone asks where you were this whole time, tell them you were in a meeting for the school's Honor Society,"

"That's the codename for our organization," interrupted Layne with a smile on her face.

"So there are more students with 'gifts'?" I asked, wondering if I was one of ten or one of a thousand kids at BOCD who had superpowers.

"Yes, Claire, but we will get to that later. So, where have you been today?" asked Viktor, testing me.

"Honor Society meeting."

"Good job, Claire. All teachers will accept that as an excused absence, since the Honor Society is run by me and no teachers wish to defy the principal,"Viktor began, "That is, except for a select few, but we'll get to that later. You also owe an explanation as to what we did during the meeting to no one. If anyone, especially a teacher, asks what we did in the meeting, report them to me immediately."

I could tell that there was some sort of conflict in the school regarding this club, but I guess like everything else, that'd be explained to me later.

"Will do, anything else?" I asked.

"Only one last thing. Don't make any new friends today," he said, looking me straight in the eye so I knew to listen to him, "and don't even associate with Layne. We'll-"

"Explain later, I get it," I interrupted, knowing that I'd have to wait. Oh well, it looked like I'd just have to be extremely antisocial for the day.

"Okay, that concludes our little meeting here. Layne, Claire, get to class. Our next meeting is today in this classroom at the very end of the school day. It is currently…sixth period, I believe, so hurry up and get to class," Viktor finished, showing us to the door,

"I'll go first, in case anyone sees," whispered Layne as she slid out the door.

Right, I wasn't supposed to associate with her, so I couldn't bee seen with her, either.

After Layne slipped out the door, I counted to five and entered the hallway. We had apparently been in the one classroom at the end of the hallway where Layne had kidnapped me. To my right was the dead end and the solitary water fountain, and to my left as the next hall.

Walking back to the main hallways, I whipped out my schedule and saw that I had lunch sixth period. Great. I was starving since I hadn't eaten anything since my granola bar that morning, but going into the cafeteria risked social interaction, which I was forbidden to do for unknown reasons. Maybe if I could just sneak in and grab some food without talking to anyone, then eat in a bathroom stall or something, I'd be fine.

The halls were empty due to the period having started about ten minutes before I left the classroom, so I was able to sprint to the cafeteria. I threw open the double doors and slowed my sprint to a swift walk, holding my head high and ignoring the curious stares of the students. I was almost to the lunch line when I heard a voice yell my name.

"Hey! Claire! Over here!"

I whipped my head around and saw none other than Derrick, waving his hand in the air like a madman from a table of the boys I presumed to be jocks. My heart started racing again. Even though he'd ditched me in the parking lot, I still couldn't resist him. I gave a small wave back.

I turned back around to the lunch line and slammed into a tall, slim but muscular frame, knocking me over.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" asked a deep voice.

I saw a large hand reach down and quickly catch me. Looking up, I met the eyes of a boy. He was taller than me, probably a little shorter than Derrick, and he had two different colored eyes. One was green, and one was blue, but both were entrancing. A mop of semi-long jet-black hair fell in front of the green eye as he helped me back up easily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, by the way," I responded to his exclamation as he lifted me to my feet. I'd just realized that he'd managed to catch me while I was in midair. This guy had the reflexes of a cat.

"Sure thing," he said, still looking at me and giving me a once-over, "I've never seen you here before, so you must be the new girl, Claire Lyons, right?" he asked as we progressed down the lunch line.

"Yep." I responded, trying not to make conversation. Making friends was not an option for me at the time, no matter how nice or hot this guy was.

Did I just say hot? No, I couldn't have already liked this guy; I was totally hooked on Derrick. Maybe. Wow, I felt like a bit of a slut.

"Well, the name's Cam Fisher," he said, introducing himself, "I heard that you're a junior too, so maybe we'll have some classes together."

I nodded my head in response, pretending to be engrossed in the carrot sticks in a bowl.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool," he continued, almost to himself, "Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends while you eat? Unless you've made some other friends already…"

I saw him glance over at Derrick's table, where the guys were whistling at some ditzy-looking blonde with heavy makeup on, whose uniform skirt was pulled a little too high up on her toned thighs. She flipped them off and kept walking, not before she chucked an apple at the table, knocking over one of the metal water bottles the boys owned.

I turned back to Cam.

"I can't today, I'm sorry," I said lamely, offering no excuse or explanation. Hopefully the guy would let it go.

"Well, okay, I guess," he responded with slight disappointment evident on his face, "But I just want you to know that Derrick Harrington may seem nice at first, but he's a bit of a heartbreaker," He finished his sentence off with a wink, "So I'll see you around, then."

I desperately wanted to follow him and sit with him and his friends, and see that adorable wink again.

No, I was not falling for another guy here already. I like Derrick, and I'm only feeling this way because I'm rebounding from Derrick's ditching me in the parking lot. Even if Derrick does seem like a bit of a jerk.

I paid for my lunch, a turkey sandwich, some carrot sticks and water, and then turned to look at Derrick's lunch table again. They all had confused looks, staring at an apple that seemed to have exploded, as well as a slightly dented metal water bottle. I ignored them, thinking they had just tried something extremely stupid, as all guys do.

I headed towards the double doors and glanced at Cam's table, where he was sitting and laughing with a few geeky-looking kids. One of them was polishing a trumpet, and Cam was imitating some sort of spastic conductor. I chuckled, since he looked absolutely ridiculous, but he didn't catch my eye and I exited into the hallway.

I took a sharp left, hoping to find the closest bathroom so I could eat lunch in peace, when I heard voices down the hall. Peering around the corner, I saw a group of kids practicing some sort of dance number while singing what I assumed to be a show tune. Leaning against the wall were two guys and a girl, one of which was holding a piping hot thermos of hot chocolate and pouring it out for the rest of the club. I was so hungry at that point that I gazed at the hot drink, wondering how someone managed to keep a drink so fresh looking and hot during six periods of the school day. This guy must have some connections to a microwave in the teachers' lounge or something.

I shook my head, snapping out of my trance. Why would I possibly think about hot chocolate in such a detailed way? Avoiding having to talk with the group of drama kids, I turned around and ran down the hall, passing Layne and two other girls painting a mural on the wall, trying my best not to say hello.

I finally found an unoccupied girls' bathroom, where I leaned against the sinks and ate my lunch in silence. I finally began to wonder about the powers Viktor claimed that I had. Invulnerability? Skin harder than diamonds? I didn't believe it at all.

Curious, however, I took a plastic knife off my tray. I then touched the skin of my left arm. It seemed smooth and soft, like it always did. Closing my eyes, scared of what I was about to do, I placed the knife on my forearm and pressed as hard as I could. Like with the glass, I felt the pain as if I'd just penetrated my skin.

I checked the knife. It was clean, as was the spot where I'd tried to slice my skin. In fact, the jagged part of the knife looked as if it'd been filed off. I checked to make sure nobody was in the bathroom, and thankfully, nobody had entered since I'd walked in.

Looking back down at the now smooth knife, I believed I actually did have superpowers. However, I still had so many questions as to why I had my "gift" and what was going on.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the seventh period bell. Throwing out the scraps of my lunch, I slipped out of the bathroom and headed to my next class, which happened to be AP English with Mr. McVeigh. Remembering the tour Layne gave me, I dashed towards the English wing to my classroom. I arrived early, so I sat in one of the many unoccupied two-person desks in the middle of the room.

"Oh, you must be our new student, Claire Lyons," said Mr. McVeigh from his desk in the front of the room, "I'm sorry to say that in this class we have assigned seats, so you'll have to sit in the only empty space we have, which is in the seat next to the windows of the middle desk."

I gathered my backpack and things and moved over to the desk by the window, hoping the person I was to sit next to wouldn't want to engage in a lot of conversation. I felt something buzz in my left pocket and realized that I still had Derrick's phone with me. I took it out to silence it, only to see that he had about ten missed texts from the same person.

Massie Block.

To make matters worse, her name had a heart next to it. I opened one of the messages (by total and complete accident, I convinced myself), and it said:

_Derrington,_

_Meet me in the west wing staircase after 7th, as usual :)_

_Xoxoxo,_

_Block_

Derrick, that dishonest asshole!

He told me that Massie was his friend, not his girlfriend!

I marked the message as unread and turned off the phone before slipping it back into my left pocket. I knew I shouldn't have snooped through his phone, but Derrick deserved it for flirting with me at dinner and not telling me he was in a relationship.

To make my mood even worse, I saw who had just sat down next to me at our shared desk.

Cam Fisher, the guy from lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Reminder, for those of you who've already read chapters one and two before the release of this one, Harrison's name has been changed to Viktor due to some name confusion issues in later chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

"Oh, hey there, Claire!" exclaimed Cam as he took his seat next to me.

Of all the people to be stuck sitting next to, it just had to be him. So much for completely avoiding social interaction. This kid would probably never shut up. I had to get out of class as soon as possible so I could follow Viktor's orders to not make any friends.

_Think, Claire, think! What excuses will get you out of class?_

Then I suddenly remembered Derrick's rules from that morning. I knew how to get out. Quickly, I raised my hand and grabbed my backpack.

"Mr. McVeigh, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly, sounding extremely impatient.

"Sure, just take the pass on the way out," he replied before turning to the board and beginning his lesson.

I left my backpack in the classroom, knowing that I could just grab it later. Rushing out of the classroom, I headed straight for the cafeteria, which I knew served food until the end of seventh period. I scanned the room until I found the line for pizza. There was no line, just as I thought. Grabbing a rubbery-looking slice off the table, I bought it and shoved it in my mouth, eating as much as I could in a single bite. Sure, I got a few stares from the kids who were eating in the cafeteria, but at this point I didn't care.

The pizza was just about the most vile thing I'd ever tasted in my life, and as soon as a mouthful went down, I felt it come right back up. Sure, I hated throwing up just as much as the next person, but it was my only way of avoiding social situations for the rest of the day.

The contents of my stomach spewed into the trash bin, and I heard a lunchroom monitor call the nurse. She sounded pretty casual about the situation, so it apparently happened quite often. I no longer felt sick at all, but I held my stomach and forced myself to look terrible so that the nurse would take me to her office when she arrived. She did, and next thing I knew, I was on a cot in the nurse's office.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" asked the nurse, whose name was apparently Mrs. Hotz. She had tan-colored skin and dark brown hair, which was pulled back into a bun, "Do you need me to call your parents?"

"No, I think I'll be okay. I just need to lie down for a while," I responded, still trying to make myself look faint. I had to keep this act up until the very end of the school day, then I could go to the Honor Society meeting.

"Just stay there as long as you have to," she said with a smile before she turned to a freshman who had apparently been slammed into a locker.

Flipping my body over, I checked the clock. School ended at 2:05, and it was almost 1:00. I had a while to wait until the final bell.

"Hey, is Claire Lyons in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the door.

"Yes, she's in that cot over there, but be careful, she's not feeling too well," replied Mrs. Hotz, still tending to the freshman boy.

I looked up and saw Derrick walking towards my cot.

"Don't worry, I'm not cutting. I have Study Hall this period," said Derrick, sitting on the edge of my cot, "So I heard you had a bit of an accident with the school pizza."

"Yep," I simply replied, thinking about how Derrick had lied (or, at least, not told the truth) about him and Massie.

Derrick brought his voice down to a whisper, "So, which class did you want to skip today?" He had a mischievous look on his face. He still made my heart beat faster, but the new knowledge of how much of a jerk he was fogged my attraction to him.

"Look, Derrick, I have your phone," I said as I pulled his phone out of my pocket.

"Hey, where'd you find that? I've been looking for it all day!"

"You left it in your car this morning and when I tried to give it back to you, you were already gone."

Derrick took the phone from my hand and turned it on.

"You didn't look through it, right?" he asked, as if he had a secret to hide. I figured I'd tell him the truth, just to try and affirm my assumption about him and Massie.

"Only one text, and only because it vibrated during English. Why didn't you tell me you're dating Massie Block?"

I could've sworn I saw a twinge of guilt wash over his face.

"Look, I didn't' want you to know because I thought that if you knew, you'd think of me differently," he started, "and I didn't want you label me as some jerk just because I'm dating the most popular girl in the school."

Too late. Between the ditching me, whistling at girls and failing to tell me the truth, I' d already labeled him a complete and total jerk.

Of course, I wasn't going to say that straight to his face, so I responded to his statement with a simple nod.

Then, after about ten seconds of extremely awkward silence, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for my phone," he said, and then he left the room.

Spread out on the cot, I realized only ten minutes had elapsed during me and Derrick's conversation, so I still had a while to go until the end of the school day. Closing my eyes, I slowly fell asleep, relaxing all the tension in my muscles until I was gently nudged on the shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's 2:00. School ends in five minutes, so you'd better wake up and hurry so you won't miss anything," whispered Mrs. Hotz, who just woke me up after my almost hour-long nap.

Nodding my head, I sat up and slid out of the cot, walking over to the mirror by the sink in the corner of the office. Simply brushing my fingers through my blonde hair seemed to tame it well enough. Stepping back over to the cot, I picked up my backpack and headed to the door, hoping to arrive at the classroom for the Honor Society meeting before the hallways got crowded. I thanked Mrs. Hotz on the way out, and then took a right in the hallway.

Swerving my way down the halls, I made it to the classroom just before the bell rang. It was still abandoned down the dead-end hallway, despite there being extreme traffic down the school's main hallways. I quickly entered the classroom, making sure nobody saw me.

Viktor was already seated on the teacher's desk in the front of the room. Sipping coffee from a plain black mug, he silently nodded to me and gestured for me to take a seat in one of the desks present in the room. I followed his command and sat in the back of the room in silence, waiting for the rest of the Honor Society members to arrive.

The first to join us was Layne, didn't even bother to walk into the room, but instead suddenly appeared in the front, beside Harrison's desk. She smirked at me before taking a seat in the middle of the room, also not making a sound.

The door creaked open and a medium-sized boy strode in confidently. I immediately recognized him as one of the drama kids, since he was the one who had the hot chocolate. He had tan skin and short, dark brown hair. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite remember who.

Almost immediately after the boy, a short, skinny blonde girl strutted in. I had remembered seeing her earlier as well, and then I realized that she was the girl the boys were whistling at in the cafeteria. She was the one who threw the apple. Right when she stepped into the room, she self-consciously pulled down her skirt a bit and buttoned the top of her blouse.

A few minutes later, the clicking sound of stilettos on hard flooring caught my attention. Turning to the door, my mouth hung open as I watched Massie Block enter the room, just as intimidating as the first time I'd seen her that day. Again, she looked me straight in the eye from across the room, gave a small nod as if she'd expected my presence, and sat down in the closest desk to the door.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let the Honor Society meeting begin!" said Viktor excitedly.

Wait, there were only five of us? I was expecting at least fifteen or twenty kids to be here, like some sort of version of X-Men. I guess there aren't all that many teenagers with superpowers.

"But Viktor, where's-" the brown haired boy began.

"Don't worry, I've just sent him to run an errand. He'll be back shortly. Now, before we get started with your basic training, I'd like you all to meet Claire Lyons, who will hopefully become our newest member. Claire, could you stand up for a moment?" asked Viktor. Everyone's heads flipped around to stare at me, and even though there were only five other people in the room, I immediately felt nervous.

"So, what's your power?" asked the brown-haired boy curiously.

"Josh, don't worry, we'll get to introductions later, once everyone's here," interrupted Viktor before I could answer Josh's question.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a black-haired boy dashed into the room, breathing heavily and holding a manila envelope.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," he panted, swiftly sliding into a desk seat without noticing me.

My eyes stayed fixated on the mop of black hair, my mind so mixed up that I could barely breathe.

"Thank you, Cam, for this file. Now, shall we all proceed to the meeting room so we can discuss our new member?" asked Viktor as he pressed a button hidden beneath an apple on his desk. The chalkboard behind him slid apart, revealing a metal door with a keypad lock. I, along with the rest of the group, stood up and followed Viktor down a long staircase after he'd punched in the key code.

I was last in line, but I didn't really notice or care where we were headed. I was still in a daze, wondering how on earth Cam Fisher could possibly be another member of Honor Society.


End file.
